Deadly Impact
by MerlinWolfgangTrades
Summary: Stiles wants to better himself & his life so he can provide for his son & thinks joining Scorpion is perfect. Though Walter agrees, his presence & position on the team is questioned by the non-geniuses. Paige learns that Walter is learning to let go & she has to let him...while accepting Stiles into the team & his new role. Not just as the extra muscle but as Walter's boyfriend.


Posted originally on the Archive of Our Own at /works/12280182.

 **Rating** : Not Rated

 **Archive Warning** : No Archive Warnings Apply

 **Category** : M/M

 **Fandom** : Scorpion (TV 2014), Teen Wolf (TV)

 **Relationship** : Walter O'Brien/Stiles Stilinski, Minor or Background Relationship(s)

 **Character** : Stiles Stilinski, Walter O'Brien, Paige Dineen, Toby Curtis, Happy Quinn, Cabe Gallo, Sylvester Dodd, Tim Armstrong (Scorpion), Richard Elia, Original Child Character(s)

 **Additional Tags:** Male Slash, Single Parent Stiles Stilinski, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, BAMF Stiles, Team Dynamics, Episode Tag, Scorpion s03e03, Relationship Issues, Relationship Reveal, Dysfunctional Team, Dysfunctional Family, Magical Stiles Stilinski, I'm Bad At Tagging

 **Series** : Part 3 of /Family

 **Stats** : Published: 2017-10-06 Words: 3310

 **Title** : Deadly Impact by JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen

 **Summary** : Stiles wants to better himself and his life so he can provide for his son and thinks joining Team Scorpion is perfect. Though Walter agrees, his presence and position on the team is questioned by the non-geniuses. Paige learns that Walter is learning to let go and she has to let him...while accepting Stiles into the team and his new role. Not just as the extra muscle but as Walter's boyfriend.

* * *

Male voice (recorded): _"_ _Deep breaths. Feel all stress leave your body. Inhale through the feet. Exhale from the crown._ "

"A biological impossibility." Toby muttered.

"Doesn't mean it literally. It's a metaphor." Sylvester muttered back as he did what the voiced asked.

Toby then added, "Makes him sound like an idiot. That's a simile."

 _"_ _Cleanse your mind of all thought."_

Walter scoffs. "Impossible. The brain is constantly thinking, even during sleep. In fact, a 2013 study found neural activity in deep-coma subjects."

Sylvester exhales. "You both said you would give this a chance. We are here for relaxation."

"Sorry."

"Sorry."

"And we will find serenity, even if it kills us," Sylvester said too menacing for them to be doing meditation.

Electrical crackling was being made by Happy's tools as Cabe entered the garage.

 _Male voice: Scan your body for all pockets of negativity, and release it._

"What's going on?" Cabe asked with his standard cup of coffee in hand.

Happy stopped what she was doing, lifted up her welding mask and said, "Oh, welding solar panels. I thought we could go a little green, save a little green."

Cabe motioned to the three on the floor mats. "No, with the Dali-Lame-a's."

"Oh, Walt is tense about Paige dating Tim, Toby's tense about... " Happy trailed off but Cabe finished for her.

"Your secret husband?"

Happy gave an uncomfortable nod, "Yeah, and it all stresses Sly out big time, so hence the hokum."

Cabe smirked a little as he told her, "Don't knock meditation. Even the marines are using it these days."

"Why don't you pull up a mat, then?" Happy asked with a smirk of her own.

 _Male voice: Inhale white light. (inhales deeply)_

Cabe deadpanned, "Pass".

 _Hold for three seconds. Exhale black smoke._

"Three seconds? That was barely 2.38 seconds!" Sylvester exclaimed.

Toby cracked open an eye and smirked at Sly. "Thought we were supposed to relax."

"You're right, uh... I'm going to reset it!"

The door to the garage opened once more and Paige came in while holding Tim's arm, both of them cheery and laughing.

"Tim, there is no way." Paige laughed as she shook her head.

"No, I'm telling you, I think that she is." Tim insisted, his smile matching hers.

"Son of a bee sting," Sylvester muttered as he and the other two got up. So much for relaxation and meditation.

Paige motion for the team as she said, "Guys, settle this for us. Tim swears the "where's the beef" lady is the same woman as the "I've fallen, and I can't get up" lady."

"Thank goodness. I was worried it might be about something trivial." Walter muttered in disdain as he began to walk away.

"If I'm wrong, I gotta buy dinner, so…" Tim began, but Paige butted in.

"No, if you're wrong, you have to cook dinner, including your blueberry crumble. This guy can bake. It's like heaven in a pie tin." She claimed, smiling, and oblivious to the dark cloud forming over Walter and the awkwardness filling the team because of it.

"Well, I have a project to work on."

The garage door opened and Stiles walked in. Walter turned around and he actually had a smile on his face.

"Oh thank God," Walter muttered. He walked up to Stiles and shook his hand Toby behind him with a curious expression. Ignoring the behaviorist behind him he has Stiles, "you decided to come along after all?"

The team stopped what they were doing and turn around to look at the special agent that just came in. They shared confuse expressions not knowing what Stiles was doing there.

"Yes, if you were serious about it," Stiles said before he looked around the room, looking unsure. "You _were_ serious about it right?"

"Of course I was," Walter replied with a smile. He somehow felt better having Stiles there as a sort of distraction from Tim and Paige.

"Umm… Walter?" Paige piped in, getting his attention. "What's going on?"

"I hired Stiles," Walter said plainly.

"For what?" Tim asked.

"Security, muscle. We deal with a lot of danger so I thought it best for the team that we have a pair of strong hands to help when things get dicey." Walter explained.

"You mean what Cabe and Tim do?" Paige asked and to anything with a normal EQ, it was asked with irritation.

But she was speaking with Walter, who had it out for Tim.

"Right but Stiles is younger than both of them and has no health failures that could pose a threat to possible future plans," Walter told her, not so discreetly meaning Tim's spine.

"Easy kid," Cabe warned Walter.

"Uh… if I'm not-" Stiles began, and Paige but him off.

"I'm sorry agent Stilinski but Walter didn't mention anything about this and-" Paige began as professionally as she could.

"And nothing." Walter butted in, giving her a somewhat bewildered look. " _I'm_ in charge of Scorpion. _I_ hired Stiles. He _is_ here. And we need to get started."

"Ding-ding-ding!" Toby made bell noises before chuckling nervously. "Alright, folks that's it for this round. Let's all just get to work huh?" He made little effort to pull Walter along, just as Cabe and Stiles followed. "Geeze Walter, I know we hate boredom but that was insane."

"What? I didn't do anything wrong and my reasoning to hire Stiles are sound. Fact," Walter began counting on his fingers, "we always unintentionally get into trouble we don't always foresee. Our genius minds get us out of trouble but it's with the help of normal people. If those normal people have training like Cabe, things go better. It's logic." Walter justified his reasonings.

"Maybe, but you did it without tact, son." Was all Cabe said before they went outside to greet Elia.

When the billionaire arrived, Walter was the first to greet him like always. Though Cabe would always be the closest thing to a father figure in Walter's life, Richard Elia was a close second. Walter would do just about anything to maintain the respect he's gained. And he also wanted extra affirmation about his decision to hire Stiles.

"Elia, this is my good friend special agent Stiles Stilinski. I promised him he'd work with us. Though he isn't to technical genius level his academics are amazing and he's got the skill set of a trained federal agent."

"So basically a mix of what's needed and required of team Scorpion? Well, you know I trust you, Walter. Anyone you think should be on board is welcomed." Elia said as he smiled to the others and shook Stiles's hand in greeting.

"See?" Walter asked with a knowing, petty, smile.

"How about we head inside and you tell us what this job is?" Cabe asked before leading the way back inside.

Stiles held back and silently asked Walter to stay back too.

"Walter-"

"It's more than fine that you're here. Elia's the client and if he and I both say it's okay, then it's okay." Walter tried to give Stiles his easiest smile.

Stiles wasn't moved by it. He ran his hair through his already messy hair as he laid it out to Walter. "Look, I'm taking this job regardless. You did promise it and I'm glad you're keeping your word. I do need it. I just could have used a bit of a heads up. I probably don't need to point out, or maybe I _do_ , that when a team is acting like anything _but_ a team...things tend to go _very_ bad, _very_ fast."

"It won't," Walter stated it like it was a fact.

Stiles just nodded. "I was told by Cabe why Paige was hired. And I'm not blind to your feelings about her and also what I help you with."

"What you help me with?"

"Releasing some of the sexual tension after missions when you've been too close to Paige and Tim and their new relationship." Walter was about to stammer a response, but Stiles raised a hand to stop him. "I don't mind being your...B.A. I like it, I do. I know where we stand and with your EQ being what it is, then I know we don't have to worry about awkwardness on the job."

"So what's the point of this?" Walter asked, very confused.

"I can be a refuge if you need it. I got your back. I always worked best with a team and though you guys are whacky and weird...I am too. I'm very somber and serious because of training and personal issues but trust me, I am an awkward geek...if I can make it work with Scorpion, I would love it. I want my position on the team if there is one...to be real and genuine. And maybe we move from being B.A's to FWB."

Walter actually smiled at that. " _Friends_ with benefits? Yeah...okay, let's do that." Though he knew it would take a bit more to actually see Stiles as a friend in his mind, he was very opened to it if it helped him deal with the feelings he had inside of him right now when he saw Tim and Paige together.

"So what's the deal with Stilinski and Walter?" Tim asked while the two were still outside.

"Deal? What deal? There's no deal with them!" Toby said as his eyes darted around.

Sylvester, Happy, and Cabe all gave him weird looks. Paige did too but she just told Tim. "There's no deal, why would there be?"

"Exactly!" Toby added. His voice rose an octave though.

"From what I've seen from Walter he doesn't open up to that level that fast. I know Stilinski's worked with us but Cabe seems to be the only federal agent Walter gets along with." Tim stated his observations.

"It's nothing. Oh hey look Elia's finished getting up and Walter and Stiles are coming back in." Toby pointed out and most of them headed to hear out Elia.

Paige held Toby back with a suspicious look.

Toby looked around before he asked, "What?"

"You know what. What was that?" She asked knowingly.

Toby was about to lie but she gave him a warning glare. The behaviorist sighed, "I know I really wanted to be there when you learned about them but not like this…."

"Learned about them?" Paige asked and then her vision narrowed to the group and saw how close Walter and Stiles were. Her eyes widened. She pointed at them and then made interlocking gestures with her fingers. "You mean? Walter's gay?"

"He's...open to suggestions?" Toby shrugged.

"So they're together-together?" Paige couldn't believe it.

"Well...they have sex," Toby replied honestly.

"How often? How do _you_ know?"

"I came to the garage one day you were off on that field trip with Ralph and well...I caught them in Stilinski's Jeep."

"What!?"

"Hey! You guys joining in or what?" Happy called impatiently.

Toby and Paige shared a look that said 'this conversation isn't over' before they headed to the briefing.

"You're really working on a rocket!? Like with NASA?" Jason asked with awe.

Stiles chuckled as he face-timed with his son. "The contract the team has is with NASA. I'm not really doing much but passing tools really, but yeah...it's pretty cool being here."

Walter and Happy had gone to the rocket to tap into the hardware there while the rest of the team ran diagnostics from 'mission control'. There wasn't much for Stiles to do, so he sent a text to his son and after few more, he got a face-time call.

"Who's that?" Paige asked as Stiles walked back into the control room.

"This is my son, Jason. Jason this is the team I'm working with today. Paige and Tim, that's our client Richard Elia, that's Toby and Cabe over there, and that's Sylvester."

They all gave a wave or nod of hello. Jason smiled and waved at all of them before he gasped, "I know you guys! You're team Scorpion. Dad, you're working with them? That's so cool!"

Stiles felt pride and joy go through him but he just smiled in a humbled manner. "Not as cool as this place. I'll try to take a picture of the rocket before we go."

"You can take a picture in the rocket and if you want, we can set up something so your son can come to see it too," Elia said with a smile.

Stiles's eyes widened, "You serious?"

"Course I am," Elia said as he approached Stiles and smiled into the phone. "Walter's told me a lot of great things about your father. Specially chosen to help the smartest people in the world by none other than Cabe Gallo...I know it can't be easy being a busy dad, so I would be happy to help with some father-son bonding."

Stiles really had to try hard not to get emotional so he nodded in thanks to Elia, letting the emotion in his eyes express his thanks. Before he smiled at Jason. "So gear up, buddy. Talk to you soon, okay?"

"When did Walter speak to Elia about Stilinski?" Paige leaned over and asked Toby quietly.

"Huh? Don't know but probably over the phone trying to express why Stiles would be needed. I mean, I like Stiles. Not as much as Walter." Toby said cheekily but raised his hands in defense at the look Paige sent him. "But _anyway_...I don't see any real logical reason for Stiles to be here. But considering he's a struggling single parent who really needs a job...well, Walter might be calling back to when he helped you and where he failed with you maybe he won't with Stiles."

Paige pursed her lips but said nothing more.

Everything was going all according to plan, they found the problems and came up with the solutions. Paige to try to get her thoughts away from Stiles and Walter and remind herself that she was with Tim, got up close and flirty with him. They talked about their date night and it was what normal people did...but it caused Walter to remove his comm and not hear the warnings about the thunderstorm.

As luck would have it, lightning struck the rocket and fried the controls before launching it.

Walter was in huge trouble.

There were many crazy plans constructed to help save Walter and then an embarrassing conversation between him and Paige that left Stiles feeling very unsure on many topics.

But he couldn't focus on that. Someone had to catch Walter when he fell and since Tim was hurt and Stiles had the training and ability, he was the one to do it.

The team worried because Sly's calculations depended on Walter letting go at a precise second. Waler held on a bit longer because he thought he was holding Paige's hand, and they were sure Stiles would miss. But he pulled off a miracle. Unknown to them, using a small wind manipulation spell he learned from Deaton. The collision hurt like hell but they made it and landed safely in the water and were rescued by the Coast Guard in no time.

Overall, it was a hectic day and Stiles felt like he actually earned his keep for the day.

"My doctors treating you okay?" Elia asked Walter as he approached him.

"Uh, too well. They visit twice a day to give cognitive evaluations."

"Only twice? I told them morning, noon and evening." Elia said rather seriously.

"You shouldn't feel guilty. Lightning strikes are unpredictable." Walter told him since he really wasn't good at being a patient. And he didn't want to seem weak in front of Elia in any way.

"I do feel guilty. I've been reviewing the footage to try and see what could've been done to prevent it."

"Hm." Walter hummed, curious. "You find anything interesting?"

"Yes. But not with respect to the rocket. Walter, you had a split second to decide whether you could get out of the capsule before it launched or if your best chance of survival was to shut the hatch and ride it out."

Walter got that look he usually got when people tried to tell him his logical choice was the wrong one. "I calculated the odds and decided there wasn't time to escape."

"Certainly a tough call. But in the same situation, I would have tried to get out. Almost anyone would have."

"Well, you don't have a 197 IQ." Walter shrugged, trying to seem unaffected by the scrutiny to his EQ.

"But I'm low 150s. And I have some life experience. Point is, Walter... I know you and Paige had some kind of a thing once. And I also couldn't help but notice that she's gotten close to your newest team member."

"Timothy, yeah."

"What I'm trying to say is guys who think like you and me- we avoid what we can't solve, do almost anything to avoid it, no matter how drastic. I've been there, during my divorce."

" Mm," Walter muttered, unsure if he knew how to connect the dots Elia was giving.

"Walter, guys like you and me- we need to find something to fill our time constructively because next time you try avoidance…" Elia sighs, " ...we might not be able to bring you home. Okay"

Okay."

" That Stiles kid...you like him?" Elia asked suddenly.

That brought Walter to a surprise, but he nodded. "He's clever, strong, good to have in a crisis."

"He jumped out of a plane and somehow despite the numbers Sylvester gave, managed to catch you." Elia pointed out.

"That is...remarkable. The logic must be there. Some sort of change in the wind or his jump must have been as delayed or something."

"Right. But you're both here, you're both available, and you're both interested in the other right?" When Walter nodded, Elia said. "He's a good candidate and I hope if I hire you again soon, he'll still be on the team. All right. Take care, pal."

" Okay. You, too." Walter said a bit absentmindedly.

Walter grunts with a 'Hmm' and he approaches Toby. "Everyone gone?"

"Paige is cleaning up, Sly's at some comic book nerd fest, Happy's at the junkyard, and I'm busy... "

"Hunting Happy's husband?"

" Yup."

" Still think it's a bad idea."

" Still don't care what you think."

"Fair enough," Walter said and then went further into the garage where he saw Paige and Stiles together. His conversation with Elia comes to mind immediately.

"I am feeling better, so I'm heading to Emma's for dessert."

"Emma's- isn't that place famous for baked Alaska?" Paige asked, the awkwardness of her and Walter's moment coming to mind immediately

"Yeah, ever since I woke up in the hospital, I can't stop thinking about baked Alaska. It just keeps rattling around in my head. You wanna come?" Walter asked.

"Oh I can't, I gotta get home to Ralph-"

"I meant Stiles. You're not doing anything right now right?" Walter asked.

Stiles' eyes widened in a bit of shock, he spared Paige a glance before he shook his head. "Derek's got Jason tonight so it's just me."

"You wanna go?" Walter repeated the invitation.

Stiles can feel all three pairs of eyes, because yes Toby was paying attention to this too. But the only pair that mattered right now was Walter's.

"I did save your life. Your treat." Stiles gave him that signature smirk of playfulness that let him know he was teasing.

Walter smiled before the two headed out.

"What just happened?" Paige asked no one in particular. But there was only one other person there to answer.

"I think you're not the only one dating a military man Cabe brought in." Toby replied with his usual dry sarcasm. At her look though, he added. "This is good Paige. You're with Tim. He's with Stiles."

"Right...good. Good."

* * *

End Notes

To anyone who notices it, I apologize that something mentioned in the previous story was actually something that was barely introduced in the episode THIS segment is based on...that was a whoopsie on my part. AKA, Walter's AAA plan.

Please drop by the archive and comment to let the author know if you enjoyed their work!


End file.
